Autolycus' Soulmate
by Chrystyaane
Summary: There is no other Hecules category, so it's going here. Title says it all basically. This is from the one with Dwayne Johnson and John Hurt. Autolycus/oc
1. Prologue

Since the beginning Man has always had names.

Not the normal names that parents give to their newborns, but the names of their soulmates.

It appears when you are born, meaning that your soulmate is older than you. Or a few years later, and your soulmate is younger than you.

This is the tale of two of those soulmates and how...well...let's just day that they had a very exciting journey ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Looking around the courtyard of the seat of Thrace, in war anyway, Autolycus was less than impressed.

(Then again, he is a Spartan...)

Watching the boy run to greet his mother made something deep, very, very deep inside ache with the thought that he may never meet his soulmate and never have the chance to be the man that his own father never was. Not that anyone knew just what the point of his obsession with gold was...except Hercules.

But he would never tell.

Brothers and all that.

Well, here are a lot of steps...again not that impressive, compared to-

Well, look at that cavalry!

Impressive.

Watching as they came to a full stop, the commander of the legion-a bit on the small side, but again, Spartan!- started the walk up the stairs after dismissing the men.

"Chrys!" the boy called out, running in for a hug.

"Arius!" Removing the helmet, revealing-

"A woman? A woman is in charge of your cavalry?" Amphiaraus asked the general.

"That is not any woman. She was blessed by the gods when she was born. Younger sister to the late king, she long ago earned her post as commander of the cavalry. She is as deserving as I to be called general, yet she believes that more than one will only cause confusion in the ranks. The men still think of as one though."

"Impressive. That she should fight for her rank and not allow her brother to hand it to her," Atalanta murmured next to him, as the Commander approached with Arius in her arms.

"That's Hercules Aunt!"

"I can see that, little one. Why don't you go tell your mother all that you've done while she' been gone?"

"Can I tell you later?"

"Of course!" watching as her nephew ran off with her sister-in-law, she turned to the group and nodded. "I wish that you could be welcomed with as much pomp as the legends that make Hercules and his labors deserve, but such are the times that we live in at the moment."

_Did she just-?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She had a bit of a hard time, paying attention to anyone but the Spartan that accompanied Hercules.

And not for the reasons you're thinking.

As the commander of the cavalry, she merely wanted to...

...test his skills...

...yes that was it.

_Shut up, annoying voice-in-my-head-that-sounds-all-too-much-like-brother's-for-comfort!_

...

Okay, so, as any hot-blooded female (except, perhaps, the Amazons) she was a bit...smitten with his good looks, but she had duties that were far more important than a traveler who only sought gold.

_Not that she couldn't dream of it..._

"Daughter, do try to pay attention would you?"

"Apologies, father-by-law. I'm merely drawing up new ways for the cavalry to be more...efficient."

_Waste of space, piece of filth traitor! Murderer! Do you really think that brother and I never planned for you? Oh, I wish-_

"Are you always this absent-minded, Princess?"

_Oh, no he did not just..._

_..._

_DID HE JUST-?!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter four

The Commander was staring at him.

Why?

Oh, he knew he was good-looking and but...

Gods dang it, it was starting to get creepy!

Was it something he said?

Its not like he...

Oh, gods...

Did he...?

Did he somehow know her words, or was he just that lucky?

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms. And perhaps explain more of the situation," the object of his thoughts, and no small terror, said, before turning and walking out the door.

'There's no way, just no way that I said her words...is there?'

'Does have to look at me like that? I know that I don't look the best right now but what does he expect when I just got back from training the- what in the name of the stars am I thinking? What do I care what that Spartan thinks of me? It's not like he's...*sigh* Well, I could have said his words...just like he said mine...'

"This corridor is yours to use while here in the palace. If you like I will have the servants bring you water to bathe in."

"I will appreciate that, Princess," the Amazon, Atalanta I believe, said.

"As will I," said the seer, Ampharos.

"It will be up shortly. And with all due respect Lady Atalanta, I prefer to called by the rank that I have when in uniform."

She nodded. "As you wish, Commander."

"The servants will be able to answer any questions concerning your lodgings. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is. What do you think of the situation regarding the rebels?" Hercules asked, an intense look in his eye.

'Oh, stars, he just had to ask that question now, didn't he?'

"I..."


End file.
